Moriana
Moriana is a powerful witch from the "Dark Forest" dimension and is currently a member of the mysterious organization, "The Legionnaire", with the designation "L-6". Appearance Moriana stands at 5.11 feet tall, having silver-coloured skin, long black hair - with loose strands across her face - and red eyes - with the pupils slitted slike snakes. She has a snake for a tail that connects to her lower back. This tail has silver-coloured scales, white underbelly and yellow eyes with red markings. Moriana also has claw-like scars across her abdomen. Moriana wears the standard clothing of the Legionnaire, including: long black coat with a hood, red lining and interior, black gloves and a mask to correspond with herself. She also wears golden armbands that connect to her gloves. Biology Despite appearing humanoid, Moriana is not human, as she is in fact part of a biological race from the Dark Forest that are commonly referred to as "Witches". Moriana's symbolic animal was the silver snake, which automatically gave her the ability to learn about healing, poisons and energy abosrbtion. These witches are immortal due to the fact that their magical energy is literally a part of their biology, and as such cannot die from old age, poison, disease. Also, when they are close to reaching adulthood, they fuse with their 'symbolic animal' which increases their power and gives them access to new abilities to focus in on. Personality It is unknown as to what Moriana was like before her descent into insanity. Moriana is a psychopath and is among the most sadistic and cruel individuals one could ever encounter. She takes great pleasure in seeing others suffer, whether it is through physical or mental pain or exploiting their worst fears. No matter how long it takes, Moriana's sadistic nature will eventually break others, and the fact that she enjoys taking time to break someone is unsubtle either. Very few have ever managed to survive being tortured by her, and even the majority of those that survive end up brain-dead or broken in some manner. She absolutely has no fears, which could be possible due her insane nature. She also experiments on anyone that she captures, whether to test out one of her spells or just for her pleasure. Moriana is also a masochist. Moriana never shows mercy, preferring to torture her victims before deciding to whether let them live or die. She is very cunning and can use her silver tongue to get into a position that she wants to be, whether through persuasion or blackmail. Aside from her fellow Legionnaire members, Moriana can be treacherous and will even turn on any allies she has made; whether she feels that they outlived her useful or wants to torture them to inspire fear into others. Her personality also reflects her in battle. Despite being a very powerful witch, Moriana does not use all of her power at the beginning, unlike most individuals. Instead she prefers to drag the fight out, usually going on the defensive and allowing her opponent to gain the advantage. Then when her opponents may appear to win, she will overwhelm them with devastating power. This corresponds with her sadistic personality, as this one strategy that can be used to break people's hope. Moriana also looks down on other magic users, as most individuals that she has seen are either novices - and not worth her time - or are arrogant with their power. This be due to the Moriana believing that power is not everything, but the will to redirect it is also required. Moriana's psychopathic tendencies can lead to her overreacting to certain situations. One such example included where she used one of her most powerful spells to wipe out an entire mob of humans - which also destroyed a good portion of a city - even though she did no necessarily need to resort to doing so; as she already instilled terror in the mob through brutally killing one human alone. Moriana has a fixation with Steve Maximus, the one that has been hunting her down, as he is the only being to escape imprisonment - and despite years of torture and breaking of the mind - has shown to be a dangerous threat to her. She respects him to the point where she believes that he is the only one worthy of killing her, and would refer to him as "Old Friend" or "Old Playmate". For what reason is behind this belief is unknown. It is clear though that Moriana does not tolerate any interruptions while she's fighting Steve. History Moriana originated from a dimension known as the 'Dark Forest', and belonged to a tribe of her fellow Witch species. At some point she became bloodthirsty and desired to see others suffer, which was something her sisters did not agree with. Regardless of how the other witches responded to this, Moriana became an exile, terrorizing the dimension with her evil power. At some point in time Moriana captured a werewolf - who would eventually take on the name 'Steve Maximus' - and subjected him to torture and cruel experiments; fusing the 'DNA Immunity Spell' in his body. This eventually ended with the werewolf escaping and pursuing her. Eventually she discovered a way to leave her dimension and appear in another universe, where she - at some point - joined the Legionnaire. Moriana went on a mission in Ireland to retrieve blood samples of several individuals stolen from Viper, who acquired said samples from a fighting tournament. She caught up with the culprits, who were agents of A.N.G.E.L.S., and killed all but one of them; who she proceeded to torture. She returned to Viper's mansion to return the stolen samples and reveal the fate of the thieves. Taking advantage of this meeting, Moriana decided to use her knowledge of necromancy, by summoning skilled and powerful beings - via Dark World Resurrection - and proposing an alliance. Viper would provide an unknown percentage of research her scientists have acquired to Moriana, and in exchange the witch would provide the necessary manpower to help secure the former's operations. Though hesitant at first, Viper agreed to the alliance, unaware that Moriana had been part of another organization. Aftermath of Omega Rising (November 2013) At some point before and during 'Omega Rising', Moriana had been in the Dark Forest Dimension, for reasons unknown. When the temporal anamoly that took out Omega activated, Moriana found that she could not return to the other universe right away. Moriana was able to leave her home dimension a short while later and upon arriving back to this universe she created a portal to a Legionnaire base in Siberia, which was an abandoned Soviet facility, to meet up with fellow members Dmitri Alexandrov and Nicky. Upon learning from the two about what had been happening in the previous months, Moriana used a spell to transport her to an unknown location; desiring to cause some chaos and see an "old friend". A 'Game' with an 'Old Friend' (January - February 2014) Some time after her return, Moriana got into a fight with Steve Maximus in a city. It became clear that two had been fighting for some time, as parts of the city were already wrecked, as well as Moriana having her arm ripped off earler; though it is assumed that with her healing spells, Moriana was able to reattach it. Moriana was thrilled that Steve still desired to kill her out of vengeance. As their fight escalated though, it was interrupted by a mob of humans, who tried to chase off the two fighters. In response, Moriana overreacted to the situation - as she hated when someone interrupts her fight with her 'friend' - violently retaliated by shotting an acid ball to brutally kill one of the humans, as well as unleashing dark magic energy from her body. With the vast amounts of magical energy, Moriana casted one of her most powerful spells: "Wrath of the Dark Forest". This spell then killed the entire mob, destroyed a good part of the city, and inflicted some damage on Steve. With the mob easily - yet brutally - dispatched, Moriana proceeded to continue the fight. However, she received a mental message that all the nine Legionnaire members needed to gather; something to which Moriana referred to as bad timing. Nonetheless, Moriana complied and after telling Steve they will fight later, Moriana transformed into a mist of dark magic and fled. Capturing a Cambion (May 2014) In the Black Forest, Germany, Moriana encountered the cambion known as Samantha Grey. The older witch taunted the cambion's magic, particularly her attitude. When Sam attempted to use some frostfire magic, Moriana was able to seize the spell from Sam and (to the Cambion's surprise) was able to hold it in her hand like it meant nothing. Sam attempted to use invisibility, but Moriana was still able to sense her magic and was able to seize the cambion with her "Dark Hold" spell. This not only grabbed Sam by the throat, while she was invisibile, but was able to negate this spell. Taunting her a bit further, Moriana's snake-tail snuck out, which caused the witch to sense a hidden fear within Sam; as Sam possessed a great fear towards snakes. Moriana also sensed that there was something different about Sam, so she decided to take her prisoner. She unleashed a burst of "Dark Lightning" that quickly rendered the cambion injured and incapacitated long enough for Moriana to take her back to her stronghold. Sam was then placed in one of the dungeons of Moriana's stronghold, where the witch subjected cambion to some basic forms of torture, including poison. In the process, Moriana learned a few things Sam from those moments alone. She then decided to prepare for something, to which she left Sam under the "care" of the Warden. Some time later, Moriana returned to Sam (who had been physically tortured by the Warden). After mocking Sam's sarcastic remarks, Moriana placed her snake-tail on Sam's head, followed by digging her left hand into Sam's body. As Moriana pulled out her left hand, she extracted one of the seeds that Valefar (Sam's father) had sealed into the cambion. When Sam warned Moriana of what she was doing, Moriana (to Sam's shock) revealed her knowledge of the seed, and highlighting who placed them in the cambion in the first place. She reveals that her tail has the ability to look into the memories of other upon physical contact. Here, Moriana said she learned a few things about Sam's friends, including some of her comrades from Thunder Force. She then said that she was busy with other matters, and was not interested in going after these people first. She then decided to let Sam go, for reasons unknown, though she would wipe the cambion's memories of this encounter and use a spell to send her back to the Black Forest. She then went to "rest" for it was time to do so. Keeping Low (September 2014) After her encounter with Samantha, Moriana had been keeping a low profile during the events of Heroes United. She had informed Chronos that of her encounter with the cambion, as well as the seed that she required; referring to it as a 'new toy'. Sometime afterwards she made contact with the human Kimberly, a.k.a. Playtime. She assumed a fair, elven form when she met the girl and fused the seed to the latter's book. This was revealed to be part of Moriana's plans to create some forms of entertainment to amuse herself, as it could help Playtime serve as a distraction for her enemies; at least until the time came when the witch would find some use for the young girl. Skills and Abilities Magic Prowess and Intellect: Moriana is a very powerful witch and a master of magic. As such is capable of severely harming and killing most individuals; dealing significant, even lethal, damage to beings who possess a high resistance to magic. Her long studies into various forms of magic have granted her tremendous power and skill, as well as ways to best to defeat other magic users with little to no difficulty. She has also created spells and mastered ones that are too dangerous for an ordinary magic-user to handle. This is evident when she does not require incantations for the majority of her spells. Her magical prowess has resulted in her spells being immune to other forms of magic meant to negate/cancel them out. Combined with different forms of magic make Moriana a dangerous opponent in a fight, especially for magic-users. Moriana has been shown to easily overpower other experienced spellcasters such as Samantha Grey. Silver Tongue: Moriana can use the right words to gain a favourable position, whether it involves establishing alliances, blackmail or even intimidating someone. Intimidation Factor: Because of her personality, as well as "terrifying aura", Moriana can - at the very least - intimidate or make people feel uncomrfortable, if not scared. Mental Resistance: Like all members of the Legionnaire, Moriana has developed a way to protect her mind from mental attacks. This includes preventing her mind from being read. Spells (Note: Any incantations that are required for spells will be noted with certain spells. Moriana also has passive skills that automatically come with her spells.) Moriana possesses a vast arsenal of magical spells from various elements. Her most dangerous fields of magic are poison, darkness and necromancy. Healing Spells Moriana does not require any incantations to do any healing. Her healing spells range from grievous wounds or when limbs are lost, to even creating new limbs and organs. She has a spell that can heal the mind as well. Summoning Spells Silver Snakes – Moriana can summon silver-coloured snakes that are about 25 – 30 feet long, with 1 ½ foot thick coils, and magic-enhanced fangs that can penetrate the most durable of individuals, and even certain invulnerable individuals. The fangs can release various toxics and poisons. The snakes can also be used to sense for individuals, via smell and perceive the surroundings with body heat. They can also absorb magic and negate the magic powers of any enemy they coil. Summon Binding – Not a summon, but a spell used against magic users who rely on summoning. When this spell is cast, the target is limited to how many summoning they can make at a time, and any summons they bring forth have their power halved. Sensing Spells Moriana can sense for magic or various forms of energy in an individual. This is a passive spell, and as such does not require hand signs or an incantation. Magic Sense – Moriana can sense for magic in an individual, with relative ease. Meaning that one will find it extremely difficult to hide their magic presence. This is useful when an enemy magic user as create a duplicate, as it helps Moriana to differentiate between the fake and real ones. Individual Sense – Moriana can sense for a certain individual, which is only possible when either when the witch notices that being with any of her five senses; or one of her snakes does. This spell is also good for her to automatically sense for beings that are trying to hide their presence, this includes beings that try to hide from one’s five senses. This sense also applies to Moriana’s snakes. Fire Spells Breathe Fire - Moriana can breathe out a large jet of fire that is devastating Fireball – Can shoot a fireball, roughly the size of a baseball. Fire Spear – Can shoot a spear-shaped fire projectile at the enemy, causing the flames to engulf the target upon impact. Fire Whip – Can create a fire whip to attack a target with. Wherever the whip lands on a target will cause instant burn. Fire Wall – Can produce a firewall that will protect Moriana from most forms of attack. Any being that possesses an immunity to fire can safely pass through. Nova Sphere – Creates a massive ball of fire. Once it hits the ground, flames will disperse in a 20 – 25 foot radius. Inferno Twister – (Incantation: Inferni Twisti) – Can create a massive twister of fire that will cause massive damage. Evaporation (Passive) – Moriana’s fire spells can cause water to immediately evaporate, so long as there is enough distance for the fire spells to heat up. Fire Immunity (Passive) - Moriana is immune to fire based attacks. Flame Segregation (Passive) - Moriana can temporarily remove any immunities one possesses to fire-based attacks. Although depending on the individual this may take time. Ice Spells Cryokinesis (Passive) - Moriana can use her magical energy to manipulate ice. Ice Immunity (Passive) - Is immune to ice/cold-based attacks. Ice Breaker (Passive) - Can severely damage and kill beings comprised of ice. Frost Breath - Can freeze water almost instantly and temporarily trap people within ice. Frost Armour - Moriana can utilize this to protect herself from powerful attacks. Black Ice - If there is a large patch of ice, Moriana can inject a poison into it. In the event the ice melts, the poison merges with the evaporated water, becoming lethal if breathed in. Poison Spells Moriana can use these spells by either casting them with hand signs, or using her snakes to inject them into her enemies. General Poison – Moriana can cast a weak poison spell. One hit will not be enough to kill someone right away, though it can leave them disorientated. Three to four shots though are effective enough to kill someone within a short amount of time. Ineffective against those who possess are resistant to poison. Of course there are more powerful poison spells Moriana can use to kill people. Any poisons injected by her snake tail though are much more lethal. Agony Poison – This spell, when making contact with the target, will cause the target to feel more pain than what he actually feels. The spell lasts for three days, unless a healer can cancel out the effects. Sense Poison – This spell temporarily negates all five senses of the target for ten seconds. Leech Poison – Moriana can create a clone of herself – consisting of poisonous gases – which will drain life energy of a target within close range. Beings who are immortal will not feel its effects. Illusion Poison – This poison will last for about a minute. During that time, the target is easily vulnerable to illusions cast by Moriana. Perfect for beings who can resist or easily escape illusions. Mind Poison – For psychics and telepaths. The target will have their powers temporarily negated. Fear Poison – A target injected with this poison are forced into an illusion with their darkest fears. Acid Ball – Moriana can shoot a ball of magic-infused acid from her mouth, or snake tail at a target. Highly acidic. Magic Poison – Effective against magic users. This poison enters the targets body when that individual, and Moriana, fire spells that connect. During this time, the target’s powers weaken for three days, unless a healer can cancel it out. Fire Poison – Any beings that can use fire, or possess an immunity to fire, will be affected by this poison. The poison will negate their powers for a few seconds, but the main side effects include dry throat, dehydration, hallucinations. Poisoning of Light and Dark – Any beings whose abilities or attacks are affiliated with light or dark will be greatly affected by this poison. The poison will create a link between Moriana and the target. Whenever the target deals some form of damage to Moriana, the target feels the same amount of pain as well. However, when Moriana does damage, nothing happens. Demon Poison – A special kind of poison that affects demons or beings comprised of demons in any form. These targets feel immense pain as their powers are negated. Unless a healer can be found to cancel it out, the target will die. If the demon was summoned, the poison will disappear when they are sent away, but it will take effect again once the demon is summoned. An offspring of a demon is partially affected in that they will feel pain, but cannot die. Dark Energy Poison – Mostly effective against evil beings whose powers consist of dark energy. As long as the poison remains in their body, the target will feel immense pain, suffer from hallucinations, and are rendered vulnerable to other attacks. The more evil and destructive a being is, the more powerful this poison becomes. Acidic Vapours - With a hand sign, Moriana can have her snake tail unleash very acidic vapours. Crimson Mist (Incantation: Crimsi Mis) - A more powerful form of 'Acidic Vapours' has Moriana fuses the original attack with her own magical energy, making it much more acidic and dangerous. Energy Spells Energy Disruption – When an enemy attempts to use a pure energy attack, whether its energy from a weapon or magic spell, with a couple of hand signs Moriana can disrupt the flow of energy. This can cause the energy to become unstable and break apart, cancelling out the attack. If an enemy attempts to use to charge a spell up, Moriana can use this spell to make the energy unstable and explode right in the target’s face. Energy Chain: Used only against beings comprised of energy. Moriana can create energy chains to bind and subdue said beings. Each chain that is added to will greatly weaken those beings and they become extremely vulnerable to Moriana's other spells. Energy Absorbtion/Manipulation – (Passive) – Not a spell, but Moriana’s snake tail is able to automatically absorb various forms of energy, by sucking it into its mouth. This energy can be used by Moriana for her other spells. Energy Blades – Moriana’s hands with be engulfed with short, blade-like energy weapons she can use to cut the enemy. If they hit another magic user, the blades will siphon some magic energy. Moriana will only use this spell for situations other than hand-to-hand combat or weapon based combat. These blades can cut right through invulnerability. Illusion Spells General Illusions can be used to deceive the enemy. Any attacks on the targets are real and can kill them unless they escape the illusion. Once they escape the illusion, any injuries sustained are no longer there. Most of the illusions take effect when either individuals make eye contact with her, or hear the words of her incantation for powerful spells. Serptine Mirror (Incantation: Serpenti Mirros) – Creates a mirror that will trap a target once they make eye contact with it. They are trapped in an illusion that will always repeat itself. Three ways to escape: ‘Shock Yourself’, Find and destroy the Mirror, have enough magic skill to escape. This target is perfect for tiring out individuals with low stamina. Darkest Fear (Incantation: Darkos Feai) – Traps a target in an illusion that shows them their deepest, darkest fears. The only beings unaffected by it are those that are immune to fear, or have no fears. This spell is more powerful than the ‘fear poison’ spell. Reverse Illusion (Incantation: Reverso Illusioni) – In the event that Moriana is caught in an illusion she cannot escape or negate, this spell can be used to reverse the control of the illusion. In short, Moriana can gain control of the illusion and use it against the individual that casted the illusion. Illusion Sensing (Passive) – Moriana can sense when a being is about to use an illusion based attack. This gives her time to be ready. Temporal Deception (Passive) – Beings who use temporal powers against Moriana will be caught in a temporal illusion instead. Dark Sorcery Dark Shift - A form of shapeshifting in which Moriana uses a veil of dark magic to disguise herself as another individual. This veil also is powerful to conceal her true identity to others. She can also take on the form of a massive form of darkness. Dark Transformation – Moriana can take on the form of any being she has encountered. The only way to tell that she is a fake is if one were familiar with her ‘magic scent’. Moriana can also use this spell to make minor alterations with her form (i.e. make her younger and appear as a massive shadow). It is also perfect for transport and teleportation. Dark Sense (Passive) - Can sense for beings who are using bodies of darkness to conceal themselves. This extends to shadows. Dark Manifestation - Moriana uses her magic to force individuals into their physical form if they were hiding in bodies of darkness. Dark Lightning – Moriana can shoot powerful streams of lightning made from darkness. Useful against machines. Dark Spikes – Can shoot dark spikes at an opponent. The results upon impact range from impalement to death. Shadow Sphere – With a hand sign, Moriana can create a massive sphere of darkness that will encase her and serve as a barrier. This will protect her from a wide manner of attacks for a short period of time. If the attacks are energy-based, Moriana can redirect the attack back at her enemies. The only thing that can immediately break through is an attack designed to take out barriers. This will also cause Moriana to be immune to temporal-based abilities during that time. Shadow Barrier – Casts barriers on the shadows surrounding her. If the target, who relies on the shadows for any powers, steps into the shadows those powers are cancelled out. Shadow Clone – Moriana can create a weaker duplicate of herself when there are shadows around. The clone can be used for a distraction. The only way to differentiate is if you have a keen sense of smell or light being used to destroy the clone. Shadow Blade - A blade made of shadows that is only effective against non-corporeal beings. Especially effective against beings that can become intangible. Shadow Bind – Moriana can create a link between her and a target with shadows. This link will temporarily freeze the target. Demon Bind – A form of ‘Shadow Bind’ that is meant for demons. This spell will not freeze the target, but will weaken them greatly. Dark Hold - A spell that is similar to telekinesis, in which it allows Moriana to grab hold and move a target around similar to a telekinetic. If she is under the effect of telekinesis, she can cast this spell, break free and immediately seize control of the original caster. If this happens, then Moriana's spell becomes more powerful. Chains of Binding – Moriana creates chains consisting of dark energy – which will appear black and purple – and bind a target. If that target is a magic user, their powers are negated. If a being is empowered by dark energy, then that dark energy is absorbed by the chains, strengthening their hold on the target. End of Light – (Incantation: En o Lighti) – Moriana can create a cloud of darkness that will envelop an area by a radius of fifty feet. This spell can impair an enemy’s sight. Any being inside this cloud cannot hide their presence in any shape or form. Sorcery of the Witches (Incantation: Sorceri otre Witchos) – When fighting non-magic users, Moriana can use this spell to strengthen her attacks to deal more damage to said opponents. Sealing of Darkness (Incantation: Sealios o Darkos) – Can seal away magic users and beings who use dark energies in an alternate plane of existence known as the ‘Dark World’. This spell will not work on those who fight without general use of magic or dark energy powers. Dark Lightning Destruction (Incantation: Darkos Lightos Destructos) – This spell can only be used when Moriana has absorbed an energy attack of the target, she fuses it with her own magic energy. She then fires a powerful ball of magical energy at the target, dealing massive damage. Ultimate Nightmare (Incatation: Ultimi Nightmos) – This spell will automatically effect a target that has great fears. This spell, once making contact with the target, will trap them in a coma for months, where they are forced to live through their deepest fears and darkest nightmares. Warth of the Dark Forest (Incantation: Wrathi otre Darkos Fores) – A more powerful version of ‘Dark Lightning’. After making the incantation and hand sign, Moriana’s hands are engulf with massive dark energies. After she slams them into the ground, a massive shockwave of dark lighting spread out over a 40 – 45 radius, dealing massive damage to everyone in the vicinity. The lightning within the radius can reach up to ten feet into the air, but only if anyone was at least hovering over the shockwave impact. Chaos Lightning Destruction (Incantation: Cao Lightos Destructos) – Is a more powerful version of ‘Dark Lightning Destruction’, and Moriana’s most devastating attack. It is when a powerful energy attack is used against Moriana. By aiming a ‘Dark Lightning Destruction’ spell at the centre of the attack, she can control it and redirect it right back at the enemy. The spell takes the form of a massive vortex, as the enemy is hit by ‘Dark Lightning Destruction’ and their own energy attack, causing massive damage. If the energy attack was created from a magic user, if ‘Chaos Lightning Destruction’ hits them it is an instant kill, regardless of immortality or other immunities. The attack cannot be blocked or cancelled out, one has to dodge it, though very few have managed to escape this attack. Madness (Passive) – Any dark spells casted by Moriana will weaken a targets willpower, rendering them vulnerable to mental-based attacks. Only beings who possess strong will power will not be – at the very least immediately – affected by this effect. A combination of dark and illusion spells has the potential to drive many individuals insane. Dark Curse (Passive) - If an opponent is cursed in some way, then Moriana's dark spells will greatly affect the curse to the point where they will find nothing by misfortune. Curse Immunity (Passive) - As a master of dark magic, one of the gifts Moriana has achieved is an immunity to curses. Dark Bite (Passive) - Any attempts to absorb any attacks made by Moriana will be met with a dark spell that will have dangerous consequences, depending on the individual. Dark Immunity (Passive) - Moriana is immune to darkness-based attacks. Dark Dominance (Passive) - Moriana's dark powers are unaffected by light-based powers of most magic users. Necromancy Communicating with the Dead (Passive) – Has the ability to communicate with any being that has died, though first she had to meet/see them while they were alive. Control Spirits (Passive) – Has the power to automatically control the spirits of the dead. Summon Shades (Passive) – Can summon shades to attack anyone she wants. Death Release (Incantation: Deati Relose) – Moriana can release any undead being, who is under the control of another person, sending their soul back into the afterlife. Dark World Resurrection (Incantation: Darkos Worl Resurrectios. Note: The incantation is only required when Moriana needs to summon ten or more undead minions) – This spell allows Moriana to summon any being that has died, with all their skills and powers, to fight for her. Granted, she must have first completed a ritual in advance which involves bringing a specific person’s soul back from the afterlife. Other Abilities Aura of Dread (Passive) - Moriana has an aura about her that makes others around her feel uncomfortable and show signs of nervousness and even fear. Long periods of exposure can result in certain people succumbing to terror and despair. Magic Resistance (Passive) – Moriana, if hit by a magic spell, will only take half the damage of the attack. Any spells that bind Moriana will not work on her. Emotion-Manipulation Immunity - Because of her terrifying aura and her insane personality, she cannot be affected by emotion-manipulation powers. DNA Immunity Spell (Passive) – Moriana has infused this spell to protect her biology from being tampered with, as the main reason as that magical energy is literally part of her biology. As such, her powers cannot be suppressed, negated, stolen, etc. Anyone that attempts to do so will suffer dangerous drawbacks. Teleport - Makes a hand sign that will allow her to teleport long distances. Invisibility – Not the same has the literal meaning of ‘invisibility’, but it renders her invisible to be sensed by magic users. Snake Tail – Since Moriana had fused with her symbolic animal – being a silver snake – she has a snake for a tail. This tail can be used for multiple purposes including: absorbing energy, injecting powerful poisons and toxins, protect Moriana from attacks, coil and subdue enemies – while negating any magic powers – and summon Moriana’s staff while her can’t do so with her hands. The tail can also sense other individuals by the smell and perceiving the surroundings with body heat. She can use this tail if she has to avoid a powerful illusion. Finally, if the tail grabs hold of a weapon with magic properties, it can absorb that energy. When the tail grabs hold of a target, Moriana is able to read their thoughts. Serpent Control - Possesses the ability to control snakes and serpent-like creatures, including nagas. Equipment Dragon Staff – Moriana has a staff that she can summon in the event she needs it. The staff multiplies her power by three times, making her spells more powerful, as well as devastating. Medallion – Moriana has multiple medallions, and can create more, that are mainly used for ‘Dark World Resurrection’ to allow her to fully control her undead pawns at will. Other uses include controlling demons and monitoring specific targets. All Moriana has to do is phase the medallion right into someone’s head, and then it will take effect. If the medallion is in any living beings, Moriana can use the medallion to monitor them, and see whatever they see. She can decide to have the medallion disintegrate and turn in a lethal poison that will cause the victim to die a slow and agonizing death. Potions – Moriana has created multiple potions meant for healing or poisoning. Scrolls and Books – Moriana has multiple scrolls and books she can use for various purposes, including rituals.